


Hush

by paperchimes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, illusion!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: = Infinity War Spoilers =Thor comes across a gift from his brother.“There’s something a funny mortal once told me, brother,” the shadow whispered, with the lips he had loved for fifteen hundred years.“Even though, somewhere along the way, you find that you’ve made the wrong decision… you’ll always have the ability tomake it right.”





	Hush

_“There there, Brother,”_ it croons into the frayed edges of his hair. “ _There there. I’m here now. I’m here.”_

Thor wondered how long has it been since he started coming into this magick room.

The key to it was recovered many moons ago, an old relic, worn past its time; one of the many trinkets salvaged from the remains of his Asgardian ship. It hummed a nostalgic song into his very being when he first touched it. A song of ice and fire, and _envy_. His hand still stung from how it had scorched him when it was first activated:

A door, a room and a _shadow_.

A momento, protected from the ebb and pull of space, all with the familiar tang of Loki.

The ozone was thick in the air when Thor first stepped through the portal. It was fresh, almost as if his brother _knew_ he’d be needing this final testament.

Perhaps this was where Loki spent his time, Thor wondered one evening. Bathed in the soft glow and reassurance of a Time lost to the world, where a doppelganger of the one he missed most existed. Here, it was safe. Here, it was perfect.

Here, Loki lives.

Thor felt his arm instinctively clench around the velvet and emeralds that adorned his cape, an impulse from the ripple of a torn heartstring. The form he called brother did not mind. It never did. It was made to mend his heart and take away all the anguish that could ever flow out of him.

The most excruciating thing of all: Loki had made it indestructible. Thor unwillingly discovered this one day when he had used Stormbreaker to shatter the room, only to find the ghost reformed right at the corner of his eye.

After that, there were no more attempts to free himself from this temptation.

Thor’s legs buckled and the two fell to their knees, the tears ever flowing his blue-hazel eyes, and ever bleeding into the form he prayed each night was Loki Odinson.

But alas.

No.

It was just another one of his… _tricks._

“There’s something a funny mortal once told me, brother,” the shadow whispered, with the lips he had loved for fifteen hundred years.

“Even though, somewhere along the way, you find that you’ve made the wrong decision… you’ll always have the ability to _make it right_.”

There was a chuckle, airy and rasped, a perfect double of the laugh that accompanied one of Loki’s many slights. Thor pressed himself closer around this ghost of matter and time, clutching it tight.

“‘Make it right’ now, imagine that! Truly the creativity of the human mind certainly has no bounds.

“But the more I patronised this deranged concept, the more I realised that maybe, _maybe_ there was a way to _make it right_.”

Thor sobbed into Loki’s shoulder and the being held him closer to its chest. Muscle and sinew wrought with the shudders of a broken heart. And as the god leant in closer to this mirage of a brother, he felt... painfully... the absence of a heartbeat.

“Did I make it right, Brother?” the shadow mused. “Is the future brighter, Brother?”

A moment. Two. Thor regarded the way his friends had shattered into ash.

“You did, Loki,” he rasped, his mouth dry. "It's brighter because of you." 

At this, it smiled. It smiled with the sparkle of familiar green eyes, unfathomably endless, like the void of a shattered Bifrost. In moments like these, he’d relish in the fantasy that this form truly was _his Loki._

“I did it for you,” it whispered before pressing its lips to the top of Thor’s head. “It was all for you.”

And there _he_ was. The one who loves him the most.

Now and forever.

Safe.

“You are the best brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 5 hours after I stepped out of Infinity War and I saw this on my dash: [beautiful heartbreak and fanart](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com/post/173406755969)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> if you liked it, I'd love you forever if you'd consider dropping a kudos, comment and [reblog](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com/post/173411137153/hush). 
> 
> Happy angsting!


End file.
